


worlds away

by Lissy



Series: The Mortal Lives of Death's Mistress and Merchant [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissy/pseuds/Lissy
Summary: A collection of (mostly) stand-alone AU fics based on my storyripped at every edge (but you're a masterpiece). These can range from pure smut to cute fluff, but all arenon-canonicalto my main fic.





	worlds away

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU for the first chapter of _ripped_. Tags will be added as chapters/drabbles get added.
> 
> Premise: What if, when Tony went to the bar, he met Hari and her (still) husband Draco?
> 
> Warnings: Threesome, M/M, M/M/F, spitroasting, anal sex.

He's about to pay out his tab, hit that bartender up for his number, but then his eyes catch something… _interesting_.

The couple is alarmingly beautiful. They're off to the side, tucked away in a corner, secluded, lips locked together. The man is tall, lean like a swimmer, pale bleach blond hair that is tousled stylishly. His pants are tight enough that Tony can see the defined muscles in his legs from halfway across the room.

The woman is short, a little muscular, her hair long and a contrasting black. They're entwined in each other, his large hands on her hips, her head tilted up to give him access. He utterly dominates her mouth, exploring and taking all that she's offering him.

Tony stares, entranced, more than a little turned on, and then realizes that he's being a fucking creeper.

The man makes eye contact, pulls away and smirks at him.

Tony whirls around, his cheeks uncharacteristically flushed, and he clears his throat, tells the bartender, "I want to close my tab."

The bartender nods, smiling flirtatiously. "Of course, Mr. Stark." He leaves to run Tony's credit card.

"Leaving without saying anything?"

Tony turns to see the woman on the stool beside him. She's even more beautiful up close, bright green eyes, warm smile, open and friendly. "I'm sorry?"

She smiles, extends an arm. "I'm Hari," she says, and her British accent is enough to nearly make his pants tighten. "My husband Draco says you were enjoying our show."

Tony swallows, glances back at that corner. Draco is leaning against the wall, and he smirks and waves jauntily at him. "Husband?"

Hari laughs. "Yes, my husband. We like to be, uh, adventurous, I guess you could say."

Tony blinks. He's a little startled, but that quickly turns into a smirk as he regains his composure and starts to act like the playboy he has been known to be. "Are you trying to pick me up?" he drawls.

"Maybe," she says slyly. "It depends."

"On?"

"Well, my husband and I are a package deal," she tells him. She leans forward. "Most of the people that have hit on us want either me or him, not both. But  _you_ … You looked like you wouldn't mind joining our bed."

Tony cocks his head. "You're certainly an attractive couple," he concedes.

Hari leans even closer. "So, what do you say?" she breathes. "Do you want to try us on?"

Tony's eyes darken, and he looks between her and her husband. He certainly doesn't have anything to lose.

"My place isn't too far from here," he says.

Hari smiles widely at him, and then she's leaning in slowly. He watches her, transfixed, and when her lips brush against his, it sends a wave of heat to his gut. His hand comes up to cup her head, and he's applying more pressure, runs his tongue over her lips in askance. She opens her mouth and then their tongues are clashing, tangling, exploring, and he lets out a groan at how  _wonderful_  it is.

"My turn," says a voice to his left.

Tony pulls away from Hari, gasps a little, and he turns to see her husband, Draco, standing mere inches from him, no longer leaning against that wall.

The blond smirks, pulls him into a kiss that has his toes curling, every bit as intense and passionate as his kiss with Hari had been. Tony battles for dominance briefly, giving as good as he gets, but then he lets go, enjoys the feeling of Draco's body pressed against his.

Draco pulls away from him with a smirk, and Tony realizes that he had chased the blond's lips a little, not wanting the kiss to end.

"Ready to get out of here?" Draco asks, walks next to Hari and snakes his arm around her waist.

"Fuck yeah," Tony rasps.

*

Tony groans loudly, not sure whether to thrust forward or push backward. Hari is on her knees in front of him, her cheeks hollow as she expertly sucks his cock, peering at him from her half-lidded eyelashes. She uses one hand to follow her mouth, squeezing, and the other hand cups his balls, touches them in a way that has his legs shaking.

Draco is also on his knees, but he's behind Tony, spreading his cheeks and thrusting his tongue in his ass. His hands are gripping Tony's ass cheeks tight enough to leave fingerprint bruises, but Tony doesn't care. He's lost in the pleasure coming from both ends, and he finds himself quivering with the strength it's taking to remain standing.

Draco removes his tongue, replaces it with a slick finger that works him open.

"Fuck, that's good," Tony grunts when Draco hits his prostate. He closes his eyes and throws his head back, lost in the dual sensations.

And then Hari is pulling off his cock and rolling something tight down it. Tony glances down to see a silicone cock ring settled at his base.

"Just in case," Hari says cheekily. Her voice is raspy, wrecked, her cheeks flushed, and he fucking loves it.

Draco pulls his fingers out, slaps Tony's ass hard. "On the bed," he orders. Tony groans, his cock jerking at the command that he hurries to obey. Draco smirks, says, "I'm going to fuck you, and Hari's going to sit on your face. If you're good enough, maybe we'll let you come."

"Please," Tony pleads, so fucking on board with that plan. His sheets are cool against his heated skin.

Hari crawls up his body, leans down to lavish his neck with hard sucks and kisses. She reaches his mouth, and then their tongues are moving together. He can taste himself on her, groans because this is probably one of the hottest fucking things he's ever done.

He's vaguely aware of the sound of a condom wrapper being opened, groans into Hari's mouth when his legs are spread, and then there's a cock being pressed into him.

It's been a while since he's had anal, and he breathes through it as Hari trails kisses along his jaw. A sharp thwack and Hari's sudden intake of breath tells him Draco spanked her, and his cock twitches in interest.

"Get up there, Hari," Draco coaxes, pulls out a little and thrusts back into Tony hard. "You're going to sit on his face, and he's going to eat you out until you come."

Hari and Tony both moan at that, and Hari finishes her crawl up Tony's body.

Tony groans at the first taste of her, his tongue flicking out in sharp, precise movements over her clit. Hari lets out a soft moan, her thighs on either side of his head, and Tony clutches them as he buries his face in her sweet pussy.

Draco is thrusting into him again, hard movements that graze his prostate every single time, grasping his hips for leverage.

The room becomes heavy with the scent of sex, the sound of Draco's thighs hitting Tony's ass at a galloping clip, Hari's high-pitched moans as Tony slurps and sucks and nips.

Her breathing gets heavier, quicker, and she's groaning non-stop, reaches down to grasp Tony's short hair and tug on it. He grunts against her clit, stiffens his tongue to thrust it as deep inside her as he can. She lets out a long moan, her thighs trembling as she comes, her juices escaping Tony's mouth to slide down his cheeks and his chin.

"That's right," Draco grunts, thrusting harshly into Tony.

Tony's eyes roll to the back of his head, and he wants nothing more than to come. His cock is leaking, untouched, and he snakes his hand down to stroke himself. Draco slaps his hand away.

"Switch?" Hari pants breathlessly. She gets off Tony's face, nearly stumbles with how weak her legs are.

Draco thrusts in one last time, grinds his hips against Tony's ass. "Of course, darling," he says. He doesn't even sound out of breath.

Tony groans in dismay when Draco pulls out of him, feels empty and unfulfilled. "Huh?" Something's rolled onto his cock, and Tony looks up to see Draco putting a condom on him.

Draco grabs his hand, pulls him into a sitting position. He gives Tony a bruising kiss, licks Hari's essence off Tony's face with a groan. "Think you can fuck her until she comes?" he challenges, smirking at the dazed look in Tony's eyes.

Tony looks at Hari who smiles at him. She's already on all fours, flushed, waiting.

"Fuck, yes," Tony groans deeply.

"Good," Draco says. "You're doing well, Tony. When she comes around your cock, we'll let you come. Does that sound good?"

Tony closes his eyes at Draco's hand in his hair, and he nods his head. "Yes,  _please_ ," he breathes.

Draco smirks, pulls off his condom and positions himself in front of Hari. "Open your mouth, darling."

Tony enters Hari from behind, groans at how hot and wet she is. He feels crazy, wants to go over that edge into blissful oblivion.

Hari moans loudly around Draco's cock.

It takes a few thrusts for Tony and Draco to get in sync, but then they're both sliding into Hari in precise movements, thrusting and withdrawing in careful bursts. Tony grunts and groans, quickly getting lost in the feel of Hari's body, his ass still aching pleasantly.

They start to speed up their thrusts until all that can be heard is their grunts, the furious pounding of skin on skin, Hari's muffled moans as she takes Draco into her throat.

Tony can feel his orgasm building, but he never goes over the edge. It's enough to make him want to cry in frustration.

Draco is the first to come, stilling his movements, his cock down Hari's throat, his hand fisted in her hair. He stays there for a few moments before he's pulling out.

Hari nearly screams as Tony's thrusts get harsher, more erratic, and then she's coming, squeezing tightly around Tony's cock, her toes curling. Tony fucks her through her orgasm, searching for his own but unable to reach that point.

"Fuck, I need…" Tony gasps out, grips Hari's hips tightly as he keeps thrusting into her.

"Yes, yes,  _yes_!" Hari cries, her body still gripping Tony's cock tightly, riding her orgasm until another is stolen from her.

Draco reaches behind Tony, inserts a slick finger. He presses firmly against Tony's prostate, prods at it, making his thrusts halt as he sticks his ass backwards. Draco nearly cradles Tony as he fingers him, his mouth in Tony's ear. "You know, Hari had her eye on you from the moment you walked into the bar," he breathes.

Tony moans, lets his head fall back. Hari weakly crawls forward until Tony's hard cock is out.

"She took one look at you, and she couldn't wait to suck you off, to sit on your face, to fuck you," Draco continues. He nips at the shell of Tony's ear. "We just knew you'd be  _perfect_."

"I can't," Tony groans. "Please, fuck, I need to come."

Draco thrusts his fingers into Tony even harder, even faster. "Look at her," he demands.

Tony cries out, lifts his head to look at Hari who has positioned herself on her knees in front of Tony. She smiles wickedly at him, reaches down for the cock ring that's kept him from finding relief.

"She's going to take the ring off you," Draco tells him, "and you're going to come all over her pretty face."

Tony's nodding his head furiously before Draco can even finish getting the words out of his mouth, pupils dilated, breath coming out in harsh pants.

Hari pulls the cock ring off, gives the head a hard suck.

Tony is not at all embarrassed by how loud he is when he comes, thick white ropes spurting out. Hari moans, pulls off and lets the rest hit her face, dripping down her cheeks.

When it's all said and done, Tony doesn't know how he ends up laying with Hari sandwiched between him and Draco. His eyes are heavy, his ears are ringing, and he's so pleasantly sore and aching all over.

"Glad you tried us?" Hari asks softly.

Tony nods his head weakly. "That was fucking great," he pants out.

"Good," Draco says, "because we're far from done with you."

Tony looks at them, alarm and interest written on his face. "I guess if I'm going to die, sex is the way to go," he concedes.

Hari laughs brightly.

Draco smirks darkly.

Tony thoroughly enjoys himself for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed this AU! It was just something I wrote ~~because i am a pervert~~ for fun.
> 
> If you want to leave suggestions, feel free. I can't promise to write all of the scenes requested, but I can do my best. :)
> 
> Come bug me on [tumblr](https://fanlissy.tumblr.com/)! I'm super friendly, I promise. ;D


End file.
